This invention relates to body support cushions, particularly to pillows for support of the neck or back of a seated or reclining person.
commonly in the art, pillows are designed for a single use and therefore are provided with little or no means for securing the pillow in multiple positions on a variety of body support members such as a tanning bed, beach chair, lounge chair, motorcycle, or for use as an unsecured pillow for use on a beach towel, vehicle headrest, etc., for example.